


Protective

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [410]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Sam, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ooh, I have a prompt/request. Wincest with mpreg!Sam where Sam is suffering from depression (a normal thing that happens to 1 out of 10 pregnant people) and ends up hurting himself (not the baby). Dean becomes really overprotective and doesn't let Sam out of his sight afterwards. Cue cuddles, comfort, and slightly-frustrated-but-actually-kind-of-cool-with-it-Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam plopped down in a chair, silent, staring off into nowhere really. He knew about the 1 in 10 people getting depression while going through pregnancy, and of course he had to be that one person.

He sighed, absentmindedly rubbing his bump, not wanting to do anything. Sam knew he should, but he just didn’t care.

“Sammy? Where are you?” Dean’s voice called.

“Kitchen!” Sam said, without much enthusiasm. Dean liked to keep an eye on him now and then, especially when Sam was going through a rough patch, so Dean would probably be showing up within a few minutes.

Sam got up, and walked over, pulling out some fruit to cut and a knife, and cutting board, and he started slicing some fruit to eat, when he accidentally sliced his hand with the knife.

“Fuck!” Sam yelped, dropping the knife, and backing up. Dean came rushing into the room, and saw Sam’s hand, and moved into action, grabbing stuff to help bandage Sam up.

“You OK, Sammy?” Dean asked, quickly cleaning out and patching up the wound.

“Yeah…I’m fine.” Sam nodded, not looking up at Dean. His eyes watched Dean finish the dressing and he pulled his hand back. “Guess I’m useless.”

“What? No.” Dean scoffed. “You aren’t useless.”

Sam nodded, but kept looking down, until Dean cupped Sam’s face, getting him to look up.

“You aren’t Sam.” Dean said, softer, and Sam gave a small faint smile, one which Dean returned. Dean got up and started cleaning and washing things, pulling out new items for Sam. “Let’s get something in you for yourself and the little kid that’s growing.” Dean said, trying to fill a happy mood in the room.

“Alright.” Sam said.

_

After Sam had sliced hand, Dean was keeping a closer eye on Sam, always seeming to be in the room that Sam was in, no matter where Sam went.

“Dean…” Sam sighed, getting slightly frustrated, but understanding why.

“Sammy, I just wanna help keep an eye out for you.” Dean said, walking over and leaning by Sam. “Your health and the baby’s are what’s important right now.”

“And we’ll both be fine.” Sam said, trying to give a small smile. Dean sat down by Sam, and pulled his brother close, keeping comforting arms around him.

“I believe that. But do you?” Dean asked softly.

“I…I don’t know.” Sam admitted.

“Right. We’ll that’s why I’m here. I’m here to help. I’m here to keep a watch out.”

“You don’t have to do it 24/7.”

“I’m still probably gonna anyway.”

Sam scoffed, but he smiled a little more, and Dean gave Sam’s shoulders a squeeze.

“There’s the Sammy I know.” Dean murmured. “I know this won’t be easy for you, and I know how you’re feeling won’t disappear like magic, but I’m ready to help if I’m needed.”

“Alright.” Sam nodded, holding onto Dean’s arms, and shutting his eyes, staying by the warmth and comfort of Dean’s body.


End file.
